Appendix:Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Walkthrough/Part 6
Phenac City The woman at the gate tells you that you are the one millionth visitor to Phenac City. Uh, huh…right. Something fishy is definitely going on here. She gives you a and s 01, 07, and 20. She shows you Realgam Tower, and that you should try those Battle CD's there. You can't enter Phenac until you've visited the Realgam Tower. Realgam Tower Remember this place from ? Glorious. When you first get there, you'll see Folly and Trudly, up to no good. They talk about Battle CDs, and how "pointless" they think they are. Battle CDs will now be scattered throughout the Orre region. At Realgam Tower, you can do a number of things. You can purchase rare TMs, play Battle Bingo, and play your Battle CDs. Items= |-| Battle CDs= On the right side of the entrance, you can find a . If you go in a few doors, to where the ID Badge room is (from ), you can find a . Inside the room right before you would enter the Colosseum, in the bottom left corner is an . You can't quite get to the actual Colosseum, so when you're done here, go back to Phenac City. Phenac City Something funny's going on…and it isn't very pretty. The Poké Mart is closed, the Pokémon Center is barren, and isn't there supposed to be a chasing the around the fountain, not a ? It must be Cipher. There are a few item chests still in the city. Near the entrance on the right side behind the building are three s. To the left of the Pre Gym, right above the Poké Mart, are two s. The only place, for now, that you can heal your Pokémon, and you will probably need to in order to get past this place without leaving the area, is the little house east of the Pre Gym. Go into that house and pick up the on the table. The man says it's not his type of music. But what would we do with it? Go to the Mayor's house. Try to go up the stairs. The Mayor's secretary will stop you. She is apparently craving some music to listen to, because it's boring doing nothing. Hand her the Music Disc that we picked up earlier. Now she's distracted. While she's listening to the music, sneak upstairs. On the floor by the bed, pick up the . It's addressed to Justy from the Mayor. So Cipher has disguised themselves as the citizens. The letter ends abruptly…and the secretary catches you. She reveals herself as Exinn and battles you. After you beat her, head downstairs. You'll be attacked by another Cipher Peon in disguise. Head outside. You'll see six people dressed up like Justy, the Pre Gym Leader. They do an all-too-familiar sound off, except they get it right this time. It's the Hexagon Brothers. They call themselves "the Justy gang." Go inside the Mayor's house and Yellosix and Browsix will battle you. |} They will drop s 27 and 32. Outside the Mayor's house is Greesix. |} When you beat him, he'll drop 28. Go in front of the house where you can heal your Pokémon and where you got the Music Disc. Resix will be there to battle you. |} He will drop 19. Blusix is near the main entrance. Beating him will get you 16. And lastly, Purpsix is guarding the Pre Gym. You'll get 08 if you beat him. The guy outside the house where you got the Music Disc will attack you if you talk to him. Talk to the guy running around the fountain with the Duskull. He'll reveal himself and battle you. Go behind the house on the lower level, east side. Talk to the woman there to battle her. The woman who gave you the Disc Case, at the entrance, will battle you. |} In order to get into the Poké Mart, you must talk to the guy in front of the Poké Mart. He is a Cipher Peon as well. Now the Poké Mart is unguarded. The shocked shopkeepers inside will now sell some items to you. 1F= |-| 2F= Last, and certainly least, the person in front of the Pokémon Center will attack you. Now we've liberated most of the city. But there's more. Head into the Pre Gym. Pre Gym Pre Gym Pre Gym 1F.png Pre Gym, 1F Pre Gym B1F.png Pre Gym, B1F }} There are three s here, waiting to battle. Each has a Shadow Pokémon. Walk up to the main platform to battle another Cipher Peon. Talk to the other guy there to battle him too. Fostin says that Justy, the Mayor, and others are locked up in the Pre Gym's basement. He tells you that you need the . But where would that be? Talk to the kid in front of the Pre Gym. He tells you to go to the Stadium. At the very back of the city, right before you get into the Stadium, you'll have to get past another Cipher Peon to get in. Phenac Stadium Enter the Stadium, and enter the big doors on either side. You will be ambushed by two Cipher Peons, each with a Shadow Pokémon. Now would be a great time to go back and heal. Once you do, re-enter the Stadium. Walk on the edge of the Stadium to pick up a few items: a , a , and the valuable . Now, go to the center and you'll meet Snattle, who is harassing Marcia and her cameraman, Cameran. Snattle notices you and sics a Cipher Peon on you. Snattle will now be mad and attack you. |} Use moves on and . You can get rid of with or moves. is cake. However, Shadow can use , changing Castform's into a move. This is the only way to get damage. It will not have any weaknesses or resistances. Lunatone will give you a little grief. Eventually, it should be yours. Snattle will be upset, but he's bought Gorigan time to finish up his plans. After some talk, he leaves. Marcia tells you she and Cameran caught your battle with Snattle on video. She and Cameran go back to Pyrite. Pick up the on the ground where Snattle was. Go back to the Pre Gym. Go to the very right side at Justy's control panel, and insert the Elevator Key. Go down the elevator to the Pre Gym's basement. The Mayor will introduce himself as Mayor Trest. You explain what's been happening. You'll be back on the main floor of the Pre Gym, where Justy will get your P★DA number. He tells you he saw some people in the desert. As you leave the Pre Gym, an old lady and her granddaughter thank you and they tell you that the Day Care is open now in Agate Village. It is of note that the Hexagon Brothers can all be found back at the Cipher Lab with the same teams they used here in Phenac City. This is a great source of extra training and money farming. Go back to the Pre Gym's basement to pick up 35. Go to Mayor Trest's house and he gives you the . Awesome! Head to the new location on your map. When you try to go here though, your scooter gets stuck in the large piles of sand. You'll be back at Phenac. The citizens are no longer Cipher members. The woman at the gate tells you the desert is too deep and there's no way the scooter can make it through. Nett will send you an e-mail. A missing Pokémon on the S.S. Libra? Hmm. Guess we need to investigate. First of all, talk to the on the right side. He will battle you. Now head up to the Stadium for one more battle. Head back to ONBS in Pyrite Town. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon XD